Shades of Grey
by Misha
Summary: She decided to move on with her life, so she made a typical decision and like always, it blew up in her face in a way she never saw coming.
1. Part One: Letting Go

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own "Grey's Anatomy", if I did Derek and Meredith would be together, it belongs to people with a lot more money than me. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me. Thanks.

Author's Note- This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic. The idea came to me after "Yesterday". I totally expected Meredith to sleep with McSteamy and I said as much to a friend after the episode ended, but she pointed out that if that had happened, it would have ruined any chance Meredith had of reuniting with Derek. Well, this story was born then. What would happen if Meredith made that mistake, just as things were about to work out? Could Derek forgive her? Could she build something with Mark? And what about poor George? This is pretty angsty, at least at the beginning, though there might be some fluff later on, I hope. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy!

Pairing- Mark/Meredith, Derek/Meredith, Mark/Addison, a little bit of Derek/Addison and unrequited George/Meredith.

Summery- She decided to move on with her life, so she made a typical decision and like always, it blew up in her face in a way she never saw coming.

Spoilers- Up until "Yesterday".

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Part One- Letting Go

"She's not going to show is she?" Mark asked after about an hour of waiting for Addison.

Meredith shook her head, feeling bad for him. She knew what it was like to sit there, pouring back drinks, hoping against hope that the person you loved would show up and love you back.

"No." She told him gently.

Mark sighed. "Fate never sides with us dirty mistresses, does it?"

"No." Meredith said again, tipping back her drink. "You know, I did the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked her,taking a gulp of his own drink.

"I asked him to meet me here, to choose me." Meredith told him. "They weren't together then. She was here, but they hadn't officially decided to work things out. But, he didn't choose me. He chose her."

"Life sucks, doesn't it?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah." Meredith said with a sigh. "Why do we let it happen? We're attractive, smart, funny people. We deserve more than this."

"What do you have in mind?" Mark asked, downing another drink.

"I say we claim our own destiny." Meredith declared, feeling the affect of the seven tequila shots she'd had that night. "Let's stop being ëdirty mistresses' and find something better. So they don't want us, who cares. We're better off without ëem!"

"Yeah." Mark agreed and their eyes met.

Neither of them was really sure of they believed their words, but they sounded good. Wordlessly, they both rose at the same time.

Meredith left some money on the bar for Joe and they walked out together, neither of them speaking. She hailed a cab and they climbed inside, she gave the driver directions to her place and then looked at Mark. "Let's go claim our own destiny."

* * *

George hesitated outside of Meredith's bedroom. He had been screwing up all of his courage.

Izzie was right. He had to _make _Meredith listen to him. He loved her and she needed to know that. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that if she really heard him, then she'd love him back. Or at least, start seeing him as an option.

One way or the another, he needed to know. He needed to take this chance.

George was about to knock, when suddenly he was aware of voices coming from the other side. Well, not voices as in speaking, but as in murmurs and moans.

He froze, as the reality hit him. Meredith had a guy in there with her. She was having sex with some guy, while he stood here, about to confess his love.

George laughed humourlessly. Well, once again, he was fate's bitch. What was he thinking anyway? Meredith didn't care how he felt, she never even saw him.

George sighed and walked away. Maybe, he just needed to get over her and move on. Maybe.

* * *

Derek sat up all night.

He and Addison hadn't spoken since the scene in the elevator earlier that evening. She'd come home and they'd just avoided each other, which wasn't easy given the size of their living quarters. He wasn't ready to talk to her.

Derek sighed. What was he doing?

He wanted to make their marriage work, wanted to honour the vows he had made, but he wondered if he had made the right decision. Maybe he should have gone with his heart, not his sense of duty.

It didn't seem to be working with Addison, no matter how hard he wanted things to work out. The truth was, he hadn't been able to forgive her for sleeping with Mark, not really, and if he was honest with himself, things had changed between them.

He had wanted to believe that he could get over his feelings for Meredith and put them behind him, but he couldn't. The truth was, he was no longer in love with his wife, he was in love with Meredith Grey.

The only question was, what was he going to do about it?

* * *


	2. Part Two: Brand New Day

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Two- Brand New Day

Meredith woke up to see McSteamy laying in bed next to her.

She blinked and sat up, the events of the night before coming back to her. Okay, this was why she shouldn't be allowed to drink. She had actually slept with Mark!

Meredith chuckled humourlessly, she and Addison really did have the same taste in men. First Derek and then Mark.

"Hey." Mark said, opening his eyes.

"Hey." Meredith said awkwardly. "You should go."

Mark shot her an amused look. "You're not so good at the morning after etiquette are you?"

"Not really." Meredith admitted, briefly thinking back to that first morning with Derek. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about Derek. "But you should still go. Last night was--"

"Two lonely people sharing their misery." Mark said with a grin. "And really great sex."

Meredith laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. But..."

"No buts." Mark told her. "We're claiming our own destiny, remember, and we're forgetting all about certain people."

"I remember." Meredith told him. "But you should still go, I have to get to the hospital."

"Fine." Mark told her. "As long as you let me buy you dinner tonight."

Meredith smiled, despite herself. She knew she should say no, this was Mark, the wife-stealing jerk, after all. But, despite that, she found herself smiling. "Okay."

Mark grinned and then got up out of the bed and started grabbing his clothes. "Good. I'll see you tonight then."

* * *

George and Izzie, who had come in early that morning, were in the kitchen.

"So I was going to tell her, but she had this guy in there with her." George was telling Izzie.

"What guy?" Izzie asked. "I thought she'd given up on random one-night stands."

"I don't know." George answered. "I didn't see him, I just heard him. But who he is, isn't the point. The point-"

"Hey, I think I hear someone." Izzie said, interrupting him.

George wasn't sure if he wanted to see what Meredith's one-night stand looked like, but he got up anyway and followed Izzie to the door, just in time to see a man walking down the steps and head out the front door. The two of them exchanged looks.

"Is that?" Izzie asked in disbelief.

"McSteamy." George muttered, hated himself for using the nickname. "God, I really do have to be the last man on Earth that she'll sleep with."

"Oh, George." Izzie said sympathetically. "I'm sure that's not true."

"She slept with the wife-stealing jerk." George told her. "How much lower can she get? And yet, when I talk she doesn't even hear me."

The truth was just slowly starting to sink in. He was never going to get with Meredith, because she was never going to see him.

* * *

Derek had spent the night thinking everything over and he came to a conclusion. This charade had gone on long enough.

"Addie, I want a divorce." He said quietly over breakfast.

She put down her fork and stared at him. "What?"

"I want a divorce." He repeated. "Our marriage is over, it's been over for a long time, we both know that. We've just been deluding ourselves."

It hadn't been an easy decision to make, after all his vows meant a lot to him, but he had to admit to himself that he no longer meant those vows. He'd given it his best shot, but the truth was his marriage had been over for a long time.

"Is this about Mark coming here?" She asked. "Because I swear--"

"It's not." Derek told her. "Oh, it might have helped me see things more clearly, but that's not why I'm asking you for a divorce. I'm asking you for a divorce because I'm not in love with you anymore."

"So it's about Meredith." Addison said bitterly. "I should have known."

"I'm sorry, Addie." Derek said quietly. "I wanted it to work out."

Addison just nodded. "I'm sorry too, Derek." She stood up. "I'll move into a hotel today and then I'll call my lawyer, all right?"

Derek nodded gratefully, glad that she wasn't going to fight him on it. Apparently she knew just as well as he did that it was over between them.

* * *


	3. Part Three: Telling Stories

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Three- Telling Stories

"You had sex with McSteamy?" Christina asked in disbelief later that morning. Meredith was confiding in her.

"I know." Meredith said, shaking her head. "It just kind of happened. We were in the bar and we were sitting there brooding about _them_ and the next thing I knew, we were going home together."

"That's it, I'm officially cutting you off." CHristina told her. "You are not allowed to go to Joe's without a chaperone."

"It's not like I mean for these things to happen." Meredith told her.

"That makes it worse." Christina retorted. "So how was it?"

"Really great." Meredith told her. "One thing to say about Addison, she knows how to pick them."

"Still, you slept with McSteamy..." Christina said shaking her head.

"More than that, I'm going out with him tonight." Meredith confessed.

Christina shot her a look. "You're going out with him? Meredith, drunk sex, even great drunk sex, is one thing, but you're going to go out on a _date_ with him?"

"What's the harm?" Meredith asked. "Christina, Derek's not going to leave Addison, I know that. Maybe, it's time I start accepting that."

"And going out with McSteamy is going to help you accept that?"

"Maybe." Meredith said. "At least, I'm going out and not just having random sex."

"Except, that's what you did." Christina pointed out.

Meredith shot her a glare. "Well, I'm moving past that and I'm moving on."

"With McSteamy." Christina said doubtfully. "Now there's a brilliant idea."

"Why do I even talk to you?" Meredith asked, shaking her head. She sighed. "I have surgery."

With that she walked away, leaving Christina smirking after her.

* * *

Derek spent the morning looking for Meredith.

He wanted to tell her that it was over between him and Addison. He thought she should be the first person to know.

Derek wasn't sure what it meant for them, but he thought she should know. He was still in love him with her and he thought she should know that too.

He didn't know what would happen between them, he had just left his wife and maybe it was too late, maybe he should have chosen her months ago, but he thought he wanted to be with Meredith and he needed to know how she felt. Needed to know if it was too late, or if they still had a chance.

"O'Malley," Derek said, spotting Meredith's roommate.

"Dr. Shepherd." George acknowledged.

"Have you seen Meredith?"

"Not this morning." George said tightly.

"Damn." Derek muttered. "Well, if you do, will you tell her I'm looking for her?"

George just nodded stiffly and turned to walk away.

Derek watched him with narrowed eyes, wondering what was going on. He shook his head, he had enough on his plate, without worrying about George O'Malley.

* * *

Meredith went look for Derek later that afternoon. She had run into George and he had told her stiffly that McDreamy was looking for her.

Meredith wasn't sure what was going on with George, but he seemed mad at her. She figured she'd worry about it later, she had enough on her plate right then.

She was moving on with her life. She was letting go of Derek and her dreams of having a happily ever after with him.

Speaking of Derek...

"George said you were looking for me?" She said, when she finally spotted him.

He turned and gave her that look, _their_ look, the one he wasn't supposed to give her because he had a wife. Meredith wanted to call him on it, but instead she ignored him.

"Yes, I want to talk to you, in private." He told her.

Meredith nodded, not at all sure what was going on with him. She followed him into an empty room.

"What's going on with you?" She demanded.

"You're blunt this morning." Derek said with a grin.

Meredith just shot him a look.

"All right," he said, his eyes focused intently on her, "I asked Addison for a divorce this morning."

* * *


	4. Part Four: Life's A Bitch

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Four- Life's A Bitch

Meredith couldn't believe her ears. Derek had asked Addison for a divorce? He had asked Addison for a divorce the morning after she, Meredith, had slept with Mark. Someone in the Universe really hared her.

"Did you hear me?" Derek asked after a moment.

"I heard you." Meredith said, after a long moment. "What brought this on?"

"A lot of things." Derek told her. "But I think it was Mark that brought it a head, made me realize I was with her because I felt I had to be not because I still loved her or that I forgave her." 

Meredith wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Mark had brought this on. While she had been deciding to let go and move on with her life, Derek had been deciding to leave his wife. Derek had decided to leave his wife and she had slept with Mark of all people. Mark.

"Meredith?" Derek asked her, in concern.

"I have to go." Meredith said, turning and rushing out, ignoring Derek calling after her. She had to get away from him and try and figure out what she was going to do with this latest mess.

* * *

"Derek's getting a divorce."

Christina spit out her coffee and turned to look at Meredith. "What!"

"Derek just told me that he asked Addison for a divorce." Meredith told her quietly. 

Christina couldn't hold back a laugh. "You are so screwed. McDreamy's getting a divorce, just as you slept with McSteamy."

"Thank you for the sympathy." Meredith said, glaring at her.

"Sorry, you brought this one yourself." Christina said.

"Besides, you have to see how this is funny."

Meredith closed her eyes. "Someone hates me, they really do. Otherwise, these things wouldn't happen to me."

Christina smirked. "It does suck to be you."

* * *

Derek wasn't sure why Meredith had reacted the way she had.

He thought she'd have had more to say to the news that he had actually left Addison. Instead, she had just run away from him, as if the news upset her. 

Derek was thinking about this as he left the hospital at the end of the day. Suddenly, he froze, when he spotted Mark standing in the lobby.

Addison wasn't in today, she'd taken the day off, to try and get everything together, so that couldn't be why Mark was there.

Unless, he didn't know that Derek had asked for a divorce. Derek realized that he assumed Addison would have called Mark, but maybe not.

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded, making his way over to Mark.

The other man shot him a cocky grin. "Waiting for my date."

"Your date?" Derek asked in confusion.

"Here she comes now." Mark said, motioning behind Derek.

Derek turned and then froze when he realized who Mark was referring to. 

Meredith.

* * *


	5. Part Five: Torn

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Five: Torn

Meredith paled when she saw Derek in the lobby with Mark.

_Oh, this is not good_. She thought.

She was still trying to process what Derek had told her, that he had left Addison. Part of her wanted to run into his arms, but a more practical part held back. Not just because she knew he was going to be furious when he found out she'd slept with Mark, but because a part of her wasn't sure she _wanted_ to take him back.

Well, that wasn't true, she definitely wanted to take him back, but part of her wasn't sure that she _should_, even if the Mark thing wasn't an issue. She'd begged Derek to love her, to choose her and he'd chosen Addison, so now that that hadn't worked out, she was expected to just take him back? It was kind of humiliating.

Still, she didn't really want to face the scene that she knew was in front of her. She made her way towards Mark and Derek.

"Hey, you're early." She greeted Mark.

He shrugged. "Well, I figured it might make me seem endearing."

"Meredith, what's Mark doing here?" Derek demanded of her.

"We're going out for dinner." Meredith told him quietly.

"You're going out with _him_?" Derek asked angrily.

"Yes, I am." Meredith said quietly, then she sighed. "I made the decision this morning, before you told me your news. It had nothing to do with you."

"It's _Mark_." Derek said in disbelief.

"Yes, it is." Meredith said calmly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date." She turned to Mark. "Ready to go?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. Do you like seafood? Because the guy at the hotel recommended this seafood place to me?"

"Sounds good." Meredith said, walking right by Derek.

She knew that that probably hadn't been the _best_ way to handle the situation, but it was the only way she could think of and besides, everyone knew that she sucked at this sort of thing.

* * *

Derek watched Meredith walk with Mark, wondering what in the Hell had just happened. Meredith wasn't supposed to be with Mark. She was supposed to be with **_him._** __

Did you really thing she'd be there waiting patiently for you to finally pick her? A little voice in his head asked.

Derek realized that the answer was yes. He just kind of assumed that now that he realized that he had made a mistake, she'd still be there waiting.

Still, that didn't excuse the fact that she was with _Mark_. Of all the men she could choose to go out with, she'd chosen the one that would hurt the most. How could she do that to him?

_Oh, yes, because it's all about **you**._ That same voice in his head said mockingly. _Meredith couldn't possibly make a decision without thinking about you._

Derek decided to ignore the little voice.

Maybe he was being conceited, maybe Meredith did make relationship choices without thinking about him--that was her right after all, but this was different. This wasn't just any guy, this was Mark, and Meredith had to have known, even if it wasn't her main reasoning, that it would hurt him.

* * *

"So, I guess from that scene I witnessed, Derek told you he and Addison are getting a divorce." Mark said casually over dinner.

Meredith shot him a surprised look. "You know? I was trying to figure out the words to tell you."

"Addison called my cellphone this morning." Mark told her, grimacing slightly.

It had been insulting to his pride. She hadn't come to him when he'd asked her to, but when Derek decided to kick her to the curb, _then_ she comes running. Sorry, no, he had more pride than that.

"So why are you here?" Meredith asked him. "I thought you'd have been headed back to New York with her by now."

"Why are you here?" He countered. "I'd thought you'd be with Derek, planning your future now that he's come to his senses." 

"I asked him to pick me, to choose me, to love me and he didn't." Meredith said softly. "He chose her, and now that he realizes he made a mistake, he assumes I'll be there to run into his arms. It's kind of humiliating."

"It is, isn't it?" Mark asked slightly bitterly. "Last night I would have welcomed Addison's call, but coming this morning, it feels cheap. I guess, that's why I'm here. Because last night we resolved to move on and stop waiting and I guess, I still kind of feel that way." 

He was still in love with Addison, he knew that, but he didn't know if he could handle being her second choice.

Of course, he knew that Meredith Grey wasn't a better option, because, like Addison, she was in love with someone else, in fact the same someone else as Addison. But, she made an interesting companion. She was beautiful, smart, great in bed, and Mark had to admit, he liked the idea of upsetting Derek. Besides, she was in the same boat as he was, and if nothing else, they had something to talk about.

Mark looked Meredith in the eye. "The question is, do you?"

* * *


	6. Part Six: One Way or Another

Shades of Grey  
By Misha  
_  
Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Six: One Way or Another

Meredith paused, trying ot think of an answer to Mark's question. Was she still ready to move on and to forget about Derek?

Last night it had seemed like a good idea and this morning she had been willing to give it a try, but that was before she knew he was free. She could have her McDreamy back. Yet, what she had told Mark was true, it was kind of humiliating. 

"I don't know." She answered finally. "I don't want to take Derek back, right away. I know that. I'm not just going to take him back with open arms, I can't."

"Good for you." Mark said with a grin. "That's a good step." 

"Thanks." Meredith said softly. She shook her head. "We're here." She said after a minute. "They want us, but we're here. Not with them. That's a step, right?"

"It is." Mark told her. "We're taking steps."

Meredith smiled. "Good for us." And it was, she didn't know what she was going to do about Derek, but at least she wasn't _totally _pathetic.

* * *

Addison sat in her hotel room, wondering if life got anymore pathetic.

You fly across the country to save your marriage and just when you think you're getting somewhere your husband leaves you for a perky intern. So you try and save your pride and call the guy who came across the country to be with you and you get blown off.

Yes, life definitely sucked. Addison knew she kind of deserved--she had told Mark that she was staying with her husband and she hadn't met him when he'd asked, so why was she surprised that he wasn't delighted to hear from her after Derek had left her? No one liked to be second choice.

"Why am I doing this?" Addison asked herself out loud. "Why am I sitting in my hotel room, sulking? I should be doing _something._"

She stood up and grabbed her purse. So she was on her own, well she'd have to get used to it and she'd start by going and getting dinner. She wasn't going to sit around and mope. After all, she doubted either Derek or Mark was.

* * *

Mark smiled at the woman across from him. He could see why Derek had fallen for her. Meredith Grey was beautiful, charming, smart and funny, as well as absolutely dynamite in bed.

Her sweet vulnerability was so different than Addison's cool front and Mark could see that being pat of the appeal.

"So is there any chance I'm getting lucky tonight?" Mark teased. He hadn't asked Meredith out to dinner just to get her into bed, but he wouldn't turn down the opportunity either.

He had come to Seattle to woo back Addison, but he found himself being fascinated by the woman in front of him. 

Meredith smiled coyly. "Maybe..." She replied. "Let's just see how dinner goes."

"Sounds good to me." Mark said with a smile. "I'll just have to be at my most charming and irresistible."

Meredith giggled and then froze.

Mark followed her gaze, wondering what could cause her reaction to change so quickly and then took in a deep breath, for standing not five feet away, staring at them with a mix of shock, hurt and betrayal, was Addison!

* * *


	7. Part Seven: Walk Away

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Seven: Walk Away

Addison couldn't believe what she was seeing, there sitting not ten feet away from her were Mark and Meredith.

Addison had to fight back an ironic laugh. That was just about the cap at the end of the perfect day. Derek leaves her and Mark no longer wanted her, but apparently he wanted Meredith. 

Of course he did. After all, _everyone_ wanted Meredith. 

Before, Addison could stop herself, she made her way over to their table. "Isn't this cozy?" She asked. "My dirty mistress and Derek's. How quaint."

"Addie." Mark said, in a low voice.

Addison knew she should stop, but she couldn't help it. Just the sight of the two of them together, smiling and laughing.

"What is it about you?" Addison asked, ignoring Mark and focusing on Meredith. "What is so god damned irresistible about you?"

The other woman looked stricken. "Add--Dr. She--" Meredith trailed off, as if not sure what to say.

"Forget it." Addison muttered, feeling like a fool. But then she was. A fool for letting her marriage get so bad, that it was easier to sleep with her husband's best friend then actually talk to him. A fool for flying across the country and uprooting her entire life for said man. A fool for sticking out, unable to admit failure. A fool for not meeting Mark yesterday, but it still hurt that he had appeared to move on so quickly.

Yesterday, he had been declaring his undying love for her and now he was laughing and smiling with Meredith Grey. Maybe that was what really bothered her, the fact that it was Meredith. The woman Derek had fallen in love with...

Addison didn't hate Meredith Grey, but she didn't like her either and watching Mark smile at her like that...

"I can't do this." Addison said, turning on her heel and walking away. She couldn't do this. Not tonight.

No, instead she was going to go back to her hotel and get stinking drunk, that was the only recourse for a night like tonight. After all, her life sucked, getting drunk could only improve things.

* * *

"That was awkward." Meredith said quietly.

"Yeah, it was." Mark agreed quietly. "But, it had to happen eventually." 

"If you want to go after her, I'd understand." Meredith said softly. "Just because I'm walking away, doesn't mean that you have to."

Mark was quiet. "Yes, I do." He said softly. "Just like you, I need to let go." 

Was he tempted to go after Addison? Hell yeah, but... It wasn't a good idea. Addison didn't want him. She never had. She wanted him because Derek wasn't available and he wasn't going to get sucked back into that. He couldn't.

Besides, as much as part of him wanted to go after Addison, the rest of him wanted to stay here with Meredith and see what could happen. It was funny, and he almost couldn't believe it, but the bigger part wanted him to see where the steps that he and Meredith were going to take could lead. 

Addison was bad for him, the truth was it could probably never be good--there was too much history and too much water under the good and maybe it was naive to think that it wouldn't be complicated and tainted with Meredith, but...

He really wanted to take that chance.

"So we're letting go." Meredith said quietly, almost hesitantly.

"We're letting go." Mark confirmed and then raised his wine glass. "To letting go and starting over."

"To taking steps." Meredith said with a slight smile, raising her glass as well.

Mark drank, wondering if it really could happen--if two dirty ex-mistresses could ever really find a happy ending.

* * *


	8. Part Eight: Beautiful Disaster

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Eight: Beautiful Disaster

"Good morning." 

Meredith smiled and leaned over to see Mark smiling back at her from the other side of the bed. "Good morning." She'd gone back to his hotel room after dinner, it was just easier than going back to her place, and for the first time since Derek she wasn't filled with morning after regret.

Oh, she wasn't sure it had been the _smartest _decision, but it was smarter than her usual sex related decisions and he was handsome and smart and she felt a connection to him. Oh, she knew it was very complicated and that there was still Derek and Addison and the fact that running straight into a sexual relationship with Mark of all people was probably not going to make it less complicated.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mark teased, giving her a sultry look.

"I was just wondering how much time we had..." Meredith told him, giving Mark a flirtacious look.

Mark's eyes darkened. "We have time." He told her, taking her in his arms. "I'll make sure of it."

She giggled and then leaned in for a kiss. "Good. We're going to need it..."

Mark pulled her tight to him, claiming her lips in a deep, passionate kiss and soon everything else was forgotten but one another.

* * *

Mark exited Richard Webber's office, a grin on his face. He had just signed a six month deal to stay in Seattle. It was crazy, he'd come to Seattle to win back Addison, and now he was staying to try and pursue another woman. 

Speaking of... He spotted his favourite intern speaking to the hot blonde and made his way over there. "Dinner tonight?" He asked, focusing just on Meredith. "I need to celebrate." 

"Celebrate what?" Meredith asked with a smile. 

"My new job, here in Seattle." Mark told her, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "You're staying here?" Meredith asked in disbelief. 

"At least for six months." Mark confirmed. "So how about it, gorgeous, will you help me celebrate?"

She smiled, her entire face lighting up and making her look irresistable. "I suppose I could."

"Great." Mark said. "I'll see you later then."

With that he walked off to go find himself an intern for the day, ignoring the temptation to claim Meredith, knowing that would attract too much attention.

* * *

Izzie watched Mark Sloane walk away, feeling a little annoyed that he hadn't even bothered to acknowledge her. She wasn't used to men totally ignoring her, but he hadn't even seemed to see her. Just Meredith.

"Mark Slaone?" She asked in disbelief, turning to her friend. "Meredith, do you really think that's a great idea."

"I think it's my business." Meredith told her. "I'm a grown woman, I can date whoever I want."

"Do you really want to be dating the man who broke up McDreamy's marraige?" Izzie asked, unable to help herself. "You know he'll just leave you as soon as Addison's free."

"She is free." Meredth said coldly. "Derek asked her for a divorce. She came to Mark and yet, he's still here. That says something, doesn't it?" 

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Izzie staring after her. She knew she had overstepped, but she couldn't help it, it was what she did.

Still, she blinked trying to process all the information she had just heard. McDreamy was free and Meredith wasn't with him, she was pursuing McSteamy instead. Wow.

* * *


	9. Part Nine: Bad Moon Rising

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One.  
_  
_A.N- Ok, I couldn't resist slipping in a slight shout out to one of my other fics, I wonder if any of you will catch it?  
_  
Part Nine: Bad Moon Rising

"Meredith." Meredith turned to see Derek walking towards her.

"What would you like?" She asked coldly, not really in the mood to deal with Derek. She wanted to stay in that pleasant place she'd been in since that morning, which had been aided and abetted by Mark's news.

"Mark's only going to hurt you." Derek warned.

"You mean like you?" Meredith asked bitterly. "Why? Does he have a wife stored away somewhere?"

"Not that I know of." Mark answered, coming up behind Meredith.

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded of him.

Mark grinned. "I work here now, just finished clearing up all the details."

"What? That desperate to get in my wife's bed?" Derek taunted.

"Well, as I hear it its your soon to be ex-wife's bed." Mark said cooly. "And no. I found another bed I like much better."

Meredith knew she should be offended, but she found that she couldn't fight her grin.

Derek gave her a disgusted look. "This is what you turned me down for?" He asked. "So you can be another woman Mark Sloane screws over? Be warned, Meredith, he's not relationship material."

"So?" Meredith said with a shrug. "Neither am I really. So either, we'll delve into new territory together or we'll just have a lot fun before we part ways."

She wasn't sure what was making her so vindictive, maybe she was just fed up with Derek just assuming she'd always be there waiting for him, no matter what he did to her.

Still, it felt good to be a bitch, and with that in mind she leaned up and gave Mark a quick kiss, before turning and walking away from both men. She had no idea where this was going, after all, it had only been 48 hours, but so far it was more fun than she'd had in months...

* * *

  
Mark watched Meredith go, a huge grin on his face. The girl had spirit, that was for sure. One thing was for sure, he had never met a woman like Meredith Grey before.

"Its not going to last." Derek warned him.

"Oh?" Mark asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know you, Mark." Derek said cockily. "You can't stick with one woman and we both know it. Besides, even if you could, Meredith's going to get bored of you. She's only with you to get back at me for choosing Addison."

"How do you manage to fit that ego of yours into a hospital?" Mark asked. He knew that Derek was partially right--he and Meredith had stumbled on each other because of Derek's decision to stay with Addison, but he refused to believe it with revenge.

Instead, he had to believe that she was as drawn to him as he was to her. It was crazy, but he felt as if it would have been the same no matter when or how they had met, the only differences was it might have been easier if they had met a few years back in some bar, before either of them got involved Derek or Addison.

Mark shrugged, of course, there was no way of knowing for sure, but he couldn't help but feel that something special was about to occur.

"I have the ego?" Derek asked incredulously. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Yeah, and I like what I see." Mark drawled cockily. "And so apparently do the women in your life."

With that he pulled a Meredith and walked away, leaving a steaming Derek glaring at him. Oh, yeah, the next six months were going to be fun that was for sure.

* * *


	10. Part Ten: Changes

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Ten: Changes

Addison corned Mark. "Tell me it's not true." She begged him. "Tell me you're not staying in Seattle."

She was hearing the rumour all of over the hospital and she'd gone searching to determine the truth and found Mark standing by the nurses station.

"Sorry, no can do." He told her, then sighed. "Is it really that bad?"

"Depends." Addison told him. "DId you stay for me, to give me a chance to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't choose you or did you stay to be with Meredith?"

There was a long moment of silence where Mark seemed to have a hard time looking at her. "I'm sorry Addie." He said finally.

"Why her?" Addison asked, forgetting her pride. "What is it about her?"

"I don't know." Mark said quietly. "She's just... Extraordinary."

Addison laughed bitterly. "Of course." She looked at Mark. "You're fooling yourself. You don't care about her, just like you didn't care about me, you care about beating Derek."

It had to be that, this had to be more competition with Derek. Mark couldn't care about Meredith, he couldn't.

"Addie, I'm sorry." With that, he turned and walked away from her.

Addison watched him go with bitter eyes, thinking about how easy every man found to walk away from her... Straight to Meredith Grey.

* * *

  
"Hey gorgeous." Mark said, coming up behind Meredith. "So I need help finding an apartment. Want to help me look for one?"

Meredith put down her charts and smiled at him. "I could do that."

She couldn't believe Mark was moving to Seattle and she especially couldn't believe that it was for her.

She shook her head. That was a crazy thought, it wasn't for her. They had just met. It was to get back at Derek, to try and find who he was without Derek and Addison, and maybe it was even a secret ploy to end up with Addison.

"Good." Mark told her, then he paused, almost as if he could read her thoughts. "This, this is a fresh start for us both Meredith. This isn't about them, its about us, who we are without them and who we could be together."

Meredith was quiet, thinking about his words. "I like that idea." She said softly, almost shyly.

Mark grinned at her. "Me too. No more being the dirty mistresses, we're going beyond that. And this is just the beginning."

Meredith grinned, excited by that idea. Maybe, just maybe it might actually work and for once she might actually get a happy ending.

* * *

  
"You hired him?" Derek demanded of Richard, as soon as he got a chance to corner the other man.

"I hired him." Richard said flatly. "Mark Sloane might be a wife-stealing jackass, but he's also one of the top plastic surgeons in the country and he was asking to be on my staff. I'd be a fool to turn him down."

"He stayed for Meredith!" Derek exclaimed, using the only weapon he could think of. He knew Richard cared about Meredith and that he didn't want to see her hurt and Mark Sloane would hurt her.

"That's their business." Richard said cooly.

"But attending and interns!" Derek protested.

"That rule's been broken so many times." Richard pointed out. "By you and well, Mark Sloane can't hurt Meredith anymore than you did, so I'm not going to interfere."

Derek felt chagrinned and realized that Richard had yet to truly forgive him for what had happened, for hurting Meredith.

Without another word, Richard walked away from Derek, leaving him standing there, feeling like the world was falling in on him and wondering what he was going to do.

He'd come to Seattle for an escape, for peace and quiet and got everything but.

* * *


	11. Part Eleven: Head Over Feet

Shades of Grey  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Eleven: Head Over Feet

"Mark Sloane's the new plastics attending?" Christina demanded, cornering Meredith.

Meredith rolled her eyes. Was she going to get any work done today? But then, she should be used to it. Her love life was usually the main attraction around here and why should this be any different?

"Yes." Meredith confirmed. "This weekend we're going to go apartment shopping, just him and I."

"Are you really doing this?" Christina asked in disbelief. "You're going to get involved with Mark Sloane?"

"I am." Meredith confirmed. "I can't help it, I need him and he needs me."

"Is this about revenge on Shepherd or about the hot sex?" Christina asked.

"Neither." Meredith told her. "I mean, the hot sex doesn't hurt, but... It's about both of us being slutty and damaged and finding someone who understands what that's like."

"Well, good luck." Christina said and then grinned. "So how hot is the sex?"

Meredith just grinned. "Let's put it this way, I'm amazed I don't have third degree burns."

They both laughed and Meredith knew that, at least for the moment, they were done discussing her relationship with Mark.

* * *

  
"Which interns do I have to be nice to?" Mark asked Meredith later that night.

"All of them?" Meredith asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mark shot her a look. "Um... No. Baby-sitting interns is **not** my job, but tell me which ones you like and I'll try not to be too hard on them."

He hated interns, found them completely useless, but he also didn't want to alienate Meredith's friends.

"Alex, Izzie, Christina, and George." Meredith said right away.

"Last names please." Mark told her. "And descriptions."

Meredith rolled her eyes.

Mark wondered how she'd react if he told her he couldn't name a single intern back in New York, just their general descriptions.

"Karev, tall, athletic, he'll be on your ass because he wants Plastics." Meredith told him. "Stevens, blonde, hot and really perky. Yang, Asian and mean. O'Malley--"

"Curly dark-hair, looks at you with puppy dog eyes, right?" Mark interrupted. "I know who you mean now."

He had vague recollections of all the interns that she was describing, since Yang and Karev had helped him with the Lionitis surgery.

Meredith shot him a look. "That's not fair, George is..."

"Competley under your spell and doesn't have a chance." Mark said bluntly. "Please tell me who haven't been leading him on."

He didn't think she was the type, if anything he figured she'd been guilty of being oblivious.

"Honestly, I just figured it out." Meredith admitted. "And I haven't... I don't know how to let him down gently."

"Well, being with me will probably help." Mark said with a grin.

"Probably." Meredith agreed with a grin. "So when do you head back to New York?"

"Sunday and I'm going for three days." Mark told her. "You think you can get them off and come with me?"

Meredith was silent for a moment. "You want me to come to New York with you?"

"Might be fun." Mark told her, not wanting to admit that he was strangely loathe to leave her.

"I might be able to switch a couple days off." Meredith said, obviously thinking about it. "I love New York."

Mark grinned. "Great. Maybe we can make a Knicks game while we're there or a Rangers game."

Meredith made a face, but then laughed.

Mark grinned, liking the idea of showing Meredith his New York and sharing some of his favourite activities with her. Though he wasn't sure why the idea appealed to him so much.

* * *


End file.
